Salty Dog
Salty Dog is the 28th ''Wishbone'' episode. It was aired on November 15, 1995. Plot The episode opens one autumn in Jackson Park. Wishbone walks down a mulch trail, filled with a sense of adventure. He is followed by Wanda, Ellen, Sam, David, and Joe, all riding bikes. They arrive at Trumbull Barn, a condemned barn deep in the park. Everyone marvels at the barn, and Sam says that it looks exactly like the barn Mr. Trumbull described in the book "Blackbeard's Ghost", about the ghost of a horse named Blackbeard. Wanda tells Sam that Trumbull actually did have a horse named Blackbeard. According to legend, after Blackbeard's death, Trumbull nailed one of Blackbeard's horseshoes somewhere in the walls of the barn, and whoever owns the horseshoe has the courage to go anywhere, no matter what the risk. Unfortunately for Sam, the barn is condemned, and prepared to be torn down. As the group leaves, Sam asks Wanda if she can have the map of Oakdale that she was carrying, and Wanda complies. Sam looks at the map and says "I'll be back, Blackbeard" before heading off with the others. Sam's courage and curiosity reminds Wishbone of ''Treasure Island'', an 1883 novel written by Robert Louis Stevenson. The story opens in January 1761, at the Admiral Benbow Inn, a grog shop on the North Devonshire Coast of England. Jim Hawkins, an owner of the Inn, yearns for adventure out on the high seas. Just then, a sailor named Billy Bones arrives at the inn. Bones promises to grant Jim a silver fourpenny every month, as long as he keeps a lookout for "a seafaring man with one leg". One night, a blind man named Pew arrives at the inn, asking where he is. When Jim answers, Pew demands to be taken to "the man with the sea chest", but Jim does not understand. Pew threatens Jim, but before he can finish, Bones arrives. Pew hears him and reveals that he is an old shipmate of Bones'. Pew orders Bones to come to him and hold out his hand. As he does so, Pew stuffs a piece of paper in Bones' hand and leaves promptly. When Bones unravels the paper, he is horrified to see a black circle on it: the Black Spot. Realizing that he is about to die, Bones reveals to Jim that a map is located inside his sea chest, and once again warns Jim to beware the one-legged man. Jim eventually finds the map, but Bones dies from apoplexy. Jim contacts Doctor David Livesey, accompanied by Squire John Trelawney, to look at the map. After careful investigating, Livesey reveals it is a map that used to belong to notorious pirate Captain John Flint. Realizing the potential, Livesey and Trelawney organize a mission to recover the £700,000 of treasure that Flint had buried on a remote island; Livesey will be the ship's doctor, the Squire will be the admiral, and Jim will be the cabin boy. Back in Jackson Park, it is nightfall, and the kids bike back to the Trumbull Barn. Sam explains that they are going to search for the horseshoe. Joe protests that the adults said it's condemned, but Sam tells them not to be scared. As they follow her into the barn, David and Joe say they are not scared, but Wishbone is terrified. Sam gets the door open, while David remarks that the weather doesn't look promising. Back in the story, the crew begins the voyage to Skeleton Island - where the treasure is buried - on a first-rate schooner called the Hispaniola. The first room Jim explores is the galley: the ship's kitchen. While in the galley, he meets the chip's cook Long John Silver and his African Grey parrot Captain Flint. Jim notices Silver's peg leg, and remembers Billy Bones' warning about the seafaring man with one leg. During the voyage, he narrowly observes Silver's actions. On June 2, Jim sneaks into the galley to get a snack. As he tries to reach into the apple barrel, he falls in. Just then, Silver and the coxswain Israel Hands arrive and discuss when the best time to strike is. Silver, who is revealed to be a pirate, proclaims that he'll have the treasure map soon, and when does, then the crew can kill Livesey, the Squire, and Jim. As Hands reaches into the barrel to get an apple for Silver, Jim secretly gets an apple and gives it to him. Before Hands can question why there's a bite mark already in the apple, someone shouts out "Land ho!". Silver tells Hands to forget the apple, and instead get rum to celebrate. After they leave, Jim hops out of the barrel, pondering what to do. Realizing that safety will come in numbers, even at the cost of his life, Jim decides to go with the pirates on the island. Back at the barn, it has already started to rain. Sam determined to find the horseshoe, proclaims that she is not leaving without it. David and Joe, having had enough, decide to leave and take Sam with them. But as they head back, the wind blows the door closed, causing the lock to fall in place, leaving Joe, Sam, David, and Wishbone trapped inside the barn. Joe and David charge toward the door in an attempt to break it open, but it fails. Wishbone digs a hole underneath the plank walls. Realizing Wishbone can get out and tell the adults, Sam gives Wishbone the map Wanda gave her. Back in the story, Jim warns Livesey and the Squire about Silver's plans, and, in order to keep Jim safe, they tell him to stay in his cabin. The next day, Jim secretly stows away on the pirates' longboat. Upon reaching the shore, he runs off into the forest and comes across an old man named Ben Gunn, who has been marooned on the island for 3 years. Ben - proclaiming himself to be the richest man alive - promises to make Jim a rich man, but is scared off by a pistol shot. As Jim wonders where Ben is running off to, he is surrounded by Silver and his crew, who had stolen the map; they take Jim as a hostage. At the Talbot Residence, Ellen, wondering where the kids are, calls Amanda's mother Gloria, but she doesn't know either. As Wanda tells Ellen that David's parents are searching everywhere, the doorbell rings. Sam's father Walter arrives, and tells both Ellen and Wanda that he couldn't find the kids either. Ellen decides to call the police, and closes the door just as Wishbone arrives. As Ellen opens the door, Wanda sees the map in Wishbone's mouth, and immediately figures out that the kids are at the barn. At the barn, Sam sees a ladder and realizes that the loft may lead out of the barn. As Joe and David help her up, lightning strikes a barrel just outside the barn, causing smoke to rapidly form and reach the straw floor. As Sam reaches the loft, the ladder breaks from underneath her; she manages to climb up into the loft. Meanwhile, Wanda, Walter, Ellen, and Wishbone all get into Ellen's car, with Wishbone telling the kids they are coming to the rescue. Back in the story, Silver asks Jim if he will join the pirate crew. Jim refuses, choosing rather to die. Hands almost draws out his sword, but Silver stops him, standing up for Jim because Jim might one day be able to save his life. A quarter of a mile from the burial spot, they come across a seaman's skeleton. Then they all hear an eerie sea shanty. Hands is spooked, believing it was the skeleton who sang it, and proposes they turn back, but Silver dismisses him and proceeds with the mission. Back at the barn, David notices a fire behind him, and both David and Joe warn Sam. Sam gets the loft doors open, but falls backwards. As she stares up, she notices a black horsehoe nailed to the wall: it is Blackbeard's hoseshoe. Sam also notices a rope, which she lowers one end down to David and Joe. Partially hanging out of the loft, Sam reels in the other end, with a piece of wood attached to the end. With David and Joe holding most of the rope, Sam steps onto the wood, and is quickly lowered down. Once on the ground, Sam opens the door, releasing David and Joe just as Ellen's car arrives. The kids are reunited with the adults and watch as the whole barn burns down. Back in the story, the pirate crew finally reach the burial spot, only to find 2 guineas out of the entire treasure. Thinking that Silver wants the treasure all for himself, Hands pulls out his sword to kill Silver, but the sword is shot away by the Squire, accompanied by Livesey and Ben. It is revealed that Ben stole the treasure, and had hidden it away. Everyone leaves the island with the treasure, and Silver is even granted a safe passage home in spite of his treacherous deeds. However, Silver steals a bag of money and escapes onto a South American port. Jim ends the story by saying the money mattered little to him, as he is satisfied that he has finally had his adventure. At the Talbot Residence, Wanda - who had called everyone over - gives Sam a present. It is revealed to be Blackbeard's horseshoe, which had anonymously been left at the Oakdale Historical Society only a couple days after the fire. Knowing Sam was the one who discovered it, Wanda gives it to Sam. Walter is both disappointed (Sam knew it was foolish to go into the barn) and impressed (Sam was courageous during their time inside the barn), so he allows Sam to keep the horseshoe. Sam promises not to go on any more crazy adventures... for now. Cast Oakdale Soccer as Jim Hawkins * Larry Brantley as the voice of Jim Hawkins Jordan Wall as Joe Talbot Christie Abbott as Sam Kepler Adam Springfield as David Barnes Mary Chris Wall as Ellen Talbot Angee Hughes as Wanda Gilmore Bob Reed as Walter Kepler Stunts provided by Russell Towery Treasure Island Soccer as Jim Hawkins * Larry Brantley as the voice of Jim Hawkins Sean Hennigan as Long John Silver Cliff Stephens as Billy Bones Christopher Carlos as Ben Gunn Joe Nemmers as Israel Hands Billy E. Jones as Blind Pew Lynn Mathis as Squire John Trelawney Kevin Page as Dr. David Livesey Kevin Anderson as voice of Captain Flint the parrot Transcript Salty Dog/Transcript Tail-Ends Trivia * The sign at the front of the barn says "This property condemned: Ordinance #1463, City of Oakdale". * In the original novel, the money was equal to £750,000, not £700,000. ** £750,000 (novel) in 1761 equals out to £158,691,796.74 (or $195,743,950.90) in the present day ** £700,000 (Wishbone) in 1761 equals out to £148,112,343.62 (or $182,694,354.17) in the present day. ** A silver fourpenny in 1761 equals out to £4.23 (or $5.22) in the present day. ** A guinea in 1761 equals out to £2.12 (or $2.96) in the present day. Back then, a guinea was equal to 21 shillings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes